


The Quiet Child

by Madangel19



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Gen, Mama Rabbit, Papa Hatchworth, Papa Spine, Snake!Spine, babies deserve robo cuddles :3, lots of cuteness, lots of robo cuddles, robo cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madangel19/pseuds/Madangel19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Walter bots are introduced to a new friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quiet Child

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the always fantastic violetxsilverxstark on tumblr. Her oc is just too cute to write with the robots :3

"Hey, Th' Spine," Rabbit and Hatchworth chimed as they walked into the library.

The Spine looked up from the newspaper he was reading on the couch and froze when he saw what Rabbit held in her arms. Rabbit held a tiny baby swaddled in a purple blanket in her arms. Her smile was infectious as she looked down at her bundle. Hatchworth stood close, smiling and making faces at the baby. It would have been cute, but where did Rabbit find a baby?

"Rabbit? Whose child is that?" The Spine asked cautiously. 

"She's m-m-mah baby," Rabbit crowed while kissing the baby's cheek, making her giggle. 

"So cute!" Hatchworth cooed, his hand flying to his core.

"Rabbit," The Spine said in a serious tone. Rabbit noticed his seriousness and sighed, a puff of steam poured out of her mouth.

"This is Tony's baby girl. Her name-name-name is Kelsey and she's only t-t-t-two months old. Isn't she adorable?" Rabbit asked while adjusting her hold on Kelsey so that The Spine could get a better look at her. The Spine stared at her as she stared back with bright eyes. She was surprisingly quiet and tiny. So tiny. He wasn't sure if he should be impressed by this new arrival. He had seen many babies born in Walter manor. Most of them boys. He wasn't used to baby girls.

"I guess she is," The Spine noted.

"Would you like to hold her?" Hatchworth asked excitedly. 

"Ahhh, no thanks," The Spine said while returning to his paper.

"C-C-Come on, Th' Spine! I'm sure she'll l-l-like ya," Rabbit said while placing Kelsey on his lap. 

The Spine only glared at Rabbit and Hatchworth before picking up the tiny baby. Kelsey continued to stare up at him as he held her. 

"Uh, hello there, Kelsey," The Spine said while trying to smile. Kelsey smiled back as she reached out with her tiny, chubby arms to pat his chest where his core was. She seemed fascinated with the blue glow. The Spine smirked as he watched her in action. She was determined to catch the blue light.

"Do you like that?" The Spine asked as he unbuttoned his shirt a bit to show his glowing core. Kelsey's eyes widened as she patted it once more, cooing happily. She leaned forward and rested her head against his core, gurgling in content. It was absolutely adorable to watch.

"She likes sleeping against our cores," Hatchworth chimed while patting his own core.

"Oh really? I might as well get comfortable," The Spine chuckled as he laid down on the couch with Kelsey resting on his chest. He watched as she yawned, her eyes growing heavy.

"The poor little lady is tired," The Spine said while petting her soft, blonde hair. Kelsey continued to stare at him tiredly, making content noises. He was surprised at how calm and laid back she was. The baby boys he helped raise were always so rambunctious and cried a lot. Kelsey was nothing like them.

"Can I-I-I have her back?" Rabbit asked.

"You just gave her to me, Rabbit. I'm starting to really enjoy this little lady," The Spine replied while holding Kelsey a bit closer to his chest.

"But, she's mah baby. She has no-no-no mama so I might as well fill in as one," Rabbit pouted as she exhaled a cloud of steam.

"You can't-" he stopped short when he saw the sadness in her optics as she stared at the tiny girl.

"We can all cuddle with her," Hatchworth suggested while pulling out blankets and pillows from his hatch and setting them out on the floor.

"That sounds like a good idea," The Spine said while setting himself down on the nest of blankets and pillows. He laid Kelsey down in the middle and laid another blanket around her. She only watched on with tired eyes as the robots laid around her in a protective circle. Rabbit rubbed the baby's stomach while humming a calming tune. The Spine and Hatchworth joined in as they watched Kelsey slowly fall asleep. There was a tired smile on her face as she slept.

"She's so soft," Hatchworth cooed while gently stroking Kelsey's hand. He giggled as she suddenly held his finger in an iron grip.

"She's so cute," Rabbit purred while planting a kiss on the top of Kelsey's head. Kelsey's smile widened in her sleep.

"She's so strong," The Spine whispered while placing his hand on Kelsey's chest. He could feel her steady and rhythmic heartbeat. It always amazed him.

"And she's our-our baby," Rabbit crowed while resting her head next to Kelsey's. She kissed her cheek, making Kelsey giggle in her sleep.

The Spine only smiled as he watched. An idea suddenly struck him. He slithered out of his chassis and carefully wrapped himself around Kelsey. The others didn't protest as they watched on with loving smiles. Kelsey's eyes fluttered open and she began to whine a bit.

"Shhh. It's okay, little lady. We're here," The Spine crooned while nuzzling the side of her face. Kelsey saw him and grew quiet as she stared at him tiredly. She soon closed her eyes as the three automatons hummed in unison around her. She was theirs for now.


End file.
